The Dark Roar Returns: Chapter 5
Chapter 5- Kiara's return, guard advice and a small repeat in history! Samira is a character from 'Taka's Guard' by ArizonaSivy. I'm referencing her because his story is 50% cannon to my story's history with Scar (Minus Kovu and Vitani being born but that's up for speculation). Kiara after days of search, finally made her way home from Rafiki's tree to the royal den to speak to Kovu, Simba and Nala about their findings. "Mother, you're back!" Chaka cried. "Hello, dear. I'll be with you in a minute. There's something I must discuss with your father first" Kiara explained. Chaka nodded. "I understand" He replied. Kiara went inside the den. "I want to arrange a meeting for my return" Kiara announced. Kovu, Simba and Nala turned to face Kiara in response. "What did you discover, Kiara?" Kovu asked. "The lioness Aisha spoke to some time ago was actually a dark lion disguised as a great lion of the past" Kiara said in a low voice. "What?!" Simba cried. "Sssh! Keep your voice down. I wanted to tell you what I know first before letting Aisha down easy" Kiara warned in a whisper. She used her tail to draw 'Aibu' in the sand. They all gasped. "Wasn't she one of the first to give second-borns a bad name after Samira?" Nala questioned. "Yes, she was Samira's niece" Kiara replied. She then went on to explain why Aibu was so dangerous. Meanwhile…. In the Lion guard lair, Beshte, Fuli, Ono and Bunga were helping Aisha and her friends train while finding a way to form plans to fit everyone's strong areas. "Abasi and Aisha, I want you to spar with me so you get better at fighting. You see when we trained on our small breaks in between missions, Kion got better at fighting which was why he could take down a teenage Nuka or grown but hungry outsider lionesses on his own" Beshte explained. "This shall be fun" Abasi grinned as she and Aisha charged at Beshte. Ono was teaching Kuona defensive flying moves and how to get better at spotting things faster. "I know how you've all just started with your jobs but you need to know how to defend your friends in case there are attacks from the sky" Ono pointed out. "Understood" Kuona replied. Ono showed him the Ono spin he created with Hadithi's help and Kuona tried to copy him but failed on his first try. Bunga opted to teach Shujaa the fun side of bravery by showing her around his old home, Hakuna Matata Falls which was on the opposite of the desert from the Jungle Oasis Timon's colony live in. Hakuna Matata Falls is a waterfall in the Pride Lands. It is located in a dense patch of jungle and flows into a large pool of water. While they were all training, Kimya and Vitu went to the outlands to the area near the volcano with blue geysers where Janja's den was to inform Hila of their plans. "Hila, we have good news. Mfano has a plan to recreate the summoning of Scar as it is dry season but he's the only crocodile from the outlands who is currently awake. We would appreciate it if you were to assist us" Kimya stated. "Mainly because you would help our plan become a bit more interesting" Vita added. Ujinga was passing by to get fire for her den just as they were talking. "I'll think it over first. I'll see one of the vultures to Mfano once I've decided if I want to help you summon Scar again" Hila replied. "Understood, thank you for your co-operation, Hila" Kimya said, gratefully as she and Vitu went back to the lake Mfano was in that was near the border for the pridelands that Kiara stumbled upon when she first met Kovu. Hmm….I could use this to my advantage Ujinga thought as she slinked away back to her family's den. -20 minutes later beside the crocodile lake- "Well, we bet set the plan in motion soon so if she sends a vulture we'll be prepared" Mfano stated. Kimya nodded. So Vita and Kimya went to the pridelands to start the plan. Vita was a male cobra snake like Ushari but with blue eyes and was distantly related to him. Kimya shadowed Vita as he slithered through the grass of the pridelands. -Meanwhile close to Rafiki's tree- Zahra had just found her staff and went to Rafiki. "Ah, You finally got your staff! Well done, Zahra" Rafiki exclaimed. "Now then, you get gourds just like Makini did; green for the past and purple for the future" he added as he put each gourd he described onto her staff. Flashback: Sometime after Makini found her staff, Zahra tried to find her staff but nothing happened. Rafiki reassured her that she'll find it eventually and asked Makini if she could borrow hers for the introduction. Simba was fine with this exception and allowed her royal introduction to happen with Makini's staff. -End of flashback- "Thank you, Rafiki" Zahra said as she hugged him. "Should I try to practise listening to the past lions again?" she added. "That would be a start, young one" Rafiki smiled. "I'm so glad, you're progressing!" Makini cried as she popped up while upside-down on a tree branch. "I thought I would pay a quick visit over here before I go and get ready for the next Kupatana event" she added. "But that's at the end of the year" Rafiki pointed out. "I know but I want to be SUPER prepared" Makini stated as she dashed off. "See you later Rafiki" Zahra waved as she went out to mediate in the meadows nearby with her staff. Vita and Kimya managed to find Zahra mediating just as the great lions of the past warned her through the wind. Kimya decided to approach before Vita could to make their plan a bit different from the last one. "Hello, there Zahra. I heard from the lion guard that you can talk to the lions of the past." Kimya stated. "So you already know, isn't that interesting?" Zahra poundered in amusement. "Have you tried talking to the bad lions of the past yet?" Kimya continued just as Mwoga kept flying towards them. She accepted the offer but we'll need a signal Kimya thought. Kimya flicked her tail at Vita who was hidden in the grass and Vita in response moved through the grass away from Kimya and Zahra so Mwoga could follow her instead. Once he was far enough, Mwoga landed beside Vita. "Can you tell Hila to bring her clan now? We'll need her help to get the staff to summon Scar again" Vita requested. "I'll be as fast as I can" Mwoga promised. Some time past as the heat began to rise drastically enough for a fire to start. Hila brought a small band of her younger siblings to steal Zahra's staff while she was distracted. In the background, the intense heat caused a forest fire to start in the grove of trees while was about two miles from dry grassland area Kiara did her first hunt on the antelopes many years ago. "You'll pay for that, hyenas! I'll tell the lion guard" Zahra cried. "Go ahead, see if that makes it any better" Hila sneered as Zahra ran to the lair to warn the guard. "Kimya, go tell Mfano the good news" Hila ordered. Kimya nodded as she hurried away. Hila and her siblings went to take cover from the fire just as Mfano noticed the fire from afar. "New plan, girls: We summon with actual fire!" Mfano announced. -back in the outlands- Ujinga noticed Hila and her siblings returning from the mission to get away from the smoke. "Hey, Ujinga. I suggest you 'kidnap' Chaka to lure little miss Princess to the fire" Hila stated. Ujinga nodded and rushed to Pride rock to find Chaka. Hila was then told to stay in the shadows while her siblings returned to the den. As she arrived, the lion guard were just leaving to check out the fire which meant Ujinga had about 15 minutes to find Chaka and get him near the fire. Haki was lost on what to do since he was powerless in every dry season problem when he spotted Ujinga. "What are you doing here?!" He hissed. "Can you help me find your brother? I want to show him something cool" Ujinga asked. "Like what?" Enzi questioned. "You need to blindfold him first and I can't tell you, it's a surprise but you can't come unfortunately. However, you'll need to reassure your brother that it's perfectly safe and that if you stop talking it's because a friend is guiding him ok?" Ujinga explained, hurriedly. "Understood" Haki replied as he went back inside the den to find Chaka and did exactly what he was asked. In about 15 seconds, they were out with Chaka blindfolded with a leaf with Makini's help. "Remember what I told you, brother. A friend is guiding you to the surprise" Haki reassured him. "I hope you know what you're doing" Chaka stated. -20 minutes later- Chaka arrived by the forest fire with Ujinga just as Aisha and the rest of the guard arrived. "Let my brother go!" Aisha cried. Chaka removed the blindfold to find himself surrounded by fire. "What? Where am I?!" Chaka screamed. "You're in the dry grass meadow. The same one Nuka and Vitani used when they lured Kiara into a trap so your father could save her" Ujinga explained with a wild grin. "Aisha, we meet again" a voice stated as Hila reappeared with Mfano and Vita by her side. "Hila. Not you too. Don't tell me; you want me to roar" Aisha guessed. "Of course but not for the reason you're thinking of, princess. We want to have a piece of the pridelands so we don't starve in our own home" Hila stated. "I thought the outlands is the state it's in now due to your predecessors overhunting the plants and prey there over time" Aisha pointed out. "True but who put us all there?" Mfano added. "Simba?" Aisha asked. "He's only partly to blame, there's also Kion, Ahadi etc. The list goes on" Hila stated, coldly. "Now then, if you don't do as we say and roar; the whole pridelands will go up in flames and it will be all your fault OR we'll kill your parents early, it's up to you" She added. "You have to let Chaka go first" Aisha growled. "Hmmm…..Nope" "Nope? what do you mean NOPE?!" Aisha cried. "I mean, that you don't deserve two siblings, you don't deserve your title because of those who came before you even those who came long before Scar and you don't deserve friends because you're PATHETIC!" Hila snarled. "And guess what?! We're going to kill them anyway!" Ujinga added. Aisha's anger began to grow just as the fire got worse. "Aisha…" Chaka began, in a concerned voice. -Vision- Ghost Scar appeared above the flaming trees and grass, smiling. "You're going to need rogue lions to fight My great-grand niece and her friends. There are some living the marshlands beyond the borders of the pridelands that was between Flat ridge rock, Mount Kilimanjaro and Theluji Mountains that would be very helpful to your plan" Scar suggested. "So you don't want to unite the outlanders to take over the pridelands again?" Mfano asked. Scar stared at him. "That was the old me with a strangely different voice. I guess being in Giza Mateso for that 3 years at that point somehow altered my voice for that period of time or that stupid Lion guard show got my voice wrong for no reason" Scar explained although the last part was muttered under his breath. "Hmm? what's a Show?" Kimya asked. "Too complicated to explain" Scar replied, nervously. He then coughed deliberately to change the subject. "No, I have something better in mind. You're going to take out 50% of the pridelands water source so chaos can start to spread with only some input from you" Scar explained. -end of vision- "Without that roar, you're nothing!" Ujinga cried. Then Aisha roared at them while accidently hitting the forest fire in the process. Hila threw Zahra's staff in the fire which summoned Scar. "Aisha, thank you for summoning me back to living world" Scar grinned. "H-h-how do you know my name?" Aisha asked in fear. "A special friend told me" Scar replied, ominously. He then turned to Fanya. "Don't think that you have the upperhand, cub. I have the element of the fourth wall on my side so I'm aware of you see" Scar threatened him in a low voice which made Fanya visibly shake. Then he looked up at Ujinga. "Who are you more faithfully to: starving family or a Secret friend" Scar hissed into her ear. Ujinga shivered. Then Scar laughed wildly. "Lion guard, THE next gen lion guard. never thought I'd see the day where I could make you all shiver in fear just like that. I bet you're wondering why you haven't seen your old 'Uncle Kion' yet. He's busy in the Backlands, trying to convince dear old Hekima to borrow his pride for a small ambush which is not likely to happen given his leadership skills and repaired relations with Simba" Scar snapped. "So what? you're just going to ramble about your plans all day?" Shujaa asked. "No. Hila, You know what to do" Scar stated. Hila nodded. "Jackals, we need to drive the guard away now so get behind me" Hila ordered. They all complied even Mfano and Vita. Hila laughed and summoned Ed, Shenzi and Banzai to help send the guard away. Aisha roared at the clouds to make it rain on the dry grass which contained the fire to the nearby trees. However, the fire then stopped spreading and stayed in one place to keep Scar's face burning brightly. "You can't get ruin of me that easily, princess. I have a friend on the 'other side'. Give it up, Aisha. You'll never be as great as the leaders before you!" Scar taunted. The original trip with Ujinga leading the jackals forced the guard to retreat by chasing them back to towards pride rock. -Later that day towards sunset- Haki was heading off to meet Ujinga again but this time holding a green Baobab fruit in his mouth. "Where are you going out to so later, little prince?" Makini asked. "I… er… I'm going for a walk" Haki replied. "Then why do you have that Baobab fruit?" Makini persisted. "It's...a snack for the road" Haki stated. "Hmmm… alright but be careful at this time, you never know when another Mashindano might happen" Makini warned him. Haki nodded to show he understood before he hurried off away from Pride Rock. -In the Outlands near Broken Rock- "He's probably running late. Remember Ujinga, you're doing this so that one day your family can have enough food to survive all four rain and dry seasons combined" Ujinga reassured herself. Who are you more faithfully to: starving family or a Secret friend? Scar's words echoed in her mind. "Sure, he's a friend but i'm only using him for my goal...aren't I?" Ujinga questioned herself. There was movement nearby as a baobab fruit came flying toward Ujinga and hit her on the head. "Ow!" she cried. She looked around for the one who threw the fruit. Out came Haki with a huge grin on his face. "You're suppose to catch it, silly!" Haki laughed. "Oh, Enzi. it's you. Why should I catch the fruit?" Ujinga asked in confusion. "Because that's how you play Baobab ball. My mum told me when i was younger that Bunga and Uncle Kion would play this game a lot before being part of the guard" Haki explained. "So what was the place you wanted to show me?" Ujinga asked. "it's called Five Stones" Haki replied. "Hmm...My mum told me once that hyenas used to live there a long time ago before they were banished to the elephant graveyard and then the outlands" Ujinga recalled. "Well, it's pretty deserted now" Haki stated, reaffirming Ujinga's suspicions. "Just follow me" he added as he led the way while Ujinga was holding the fruit this time. "But...if it's in the pridelands, your sister might get contacted if i'm seen…." Ujinga hesitated. "It's alright, I'll protect you. I'll say you're with me ok?" Haki reassured his friend. Ujinga nodded, too bewildered to speak as she kept following him. Five Stones was a shady clearing made up of five egg-shaped boulders shaped like a giant nest just past a small hill near the west border in the Pridelands. Soon enough, they climbed up a small hill and were close to the location. "We're here"Haki announced. "Wait, how long are you planning on playing this game? won't it be dark soon?" Ujinga pointed out. "Yes but for now, I'm going to show you how to play" Haki replied. Haki threw the fruit ball to Ujinga and she caught it. "Keep running alongside me and pass it back each time I throw it to you" Haki instructed. Ujinga threw it back and they kept passing the 'ball' while running as they ran the whole length of Five stones together. Then Haki showed her how to tackle in order to do the competitive part of the game. They kept going until they stumbled upon a unrecognisable area: a dry sand area with a deep tunnel that led to somewhere unknown. "Er, maybe we should come back another time?" Ujinga suggested. She had been enjoying the game but she was worried about Haki's absence being noticed and the small chance that Scar needed her. "Ah, Now i'm really curious!" Haki cried. Then he froze. "We could explore tomorrow, at midday. I doubt anyone knows about this area now anyway" Haki suggested. Ujinga didn't reply. Haki looked at the sky. It was a full moon and that meant… He then looked at the direction Ujinga was staring at and gasped. It was the Zimwi! It was as tall as two giraffes with eight legs, each bigger than the last, teeth as sharp as a crocodile's, and big spikes with glowing green eyes as its body glowed purple. "Enzi, run home!" Ujinga cried. "But…" Haki began. "i'll be fine, just RUN!" Ujinga exclaimed as Haki ran as fast as he could back to Pride Rock. "The cub is gone, go frighten young ones somewhere else" Ujinga snarled. The Zimwi complied and went farther into the Pridelands. Ujinga then made her way home. -Meanwhile in the south-east highlands beyond the pridelands that was close to Kilo Valley- Kimya was searching for rogue lions to help Mfano but found nothing but other elephants, leopards and buffalo. So she head back to the grassland where Scar was with Vita and Hial waiting for Mfano and Ujinga to arrive. "I've sent a messenger to get Ujinga. The Zimwi is a good friend of mine" Scar stated. 10 minutes later, Mfano and Ujinga arrived looking half-tired. "Why have we been called now? I was trying to catch up on my sleep" Mfano complained. "Scar wants to speak to all of us, Mfano" Hila stated. "Oh, so what did you want to tell us?" Mfano asked. "We're all curious" Ujinga added. "You're going to need rogue lions to fight My great-grand niece and her friends. There are some living the marshlands beyond the borders of the pridelands that was between Flat ridge rock, Mount Kilimanjaro and the Theluji Mountains that would be very helpful to your plan" Scar suggested. "So, you don't want to unite the outlanders to take over the pridelands again?" Mfano asked. Scar stared at him. "That was the old me with a strangely different voice. I guess being in Giza Mateso for that 3 years at that point somehow altered my voice for that period of time or that stupid Lion guard show got my voice wrong for no reason" Scar explained although the last part was muttered under his breath. "Hmm? what's a Show?" Kimya asked. "Too complicated to explain" Scar replied, nervously. He then coughed deliberately to change the subject. "No, I have something better in mind. You're going to take out 50% of the Pridelands water source so chaos can start to spread with only some input from you" Scar explained. "We'll head out to start the plan tomorrow then" Hila stated. Everyone nodded in agreement. It was settled the plan would start tomorrow and Ujianga had to find a way to do that without Haki discovering the fact that she was using him AND working with Scar before she met up with him. Well this is a pickle Ujianga thought. To be continued…. I hope you like this chapter. Yes, I did take a jab at Scar's new voice XD I don't ...hate it but it just doesn't suit Scar. It sounds like it belongs to a different character you know? Just let me know if I'm moving the plot way too fast ok? Um, Kiara is going to tell Aisha about Aibu eventually but it make come up at an unexpected time... So yeah, That was my version of 'Rise of Scar' with a sprinkle of 'Let Crocodiles lie' in the shortest possible way ever with ACTUAL FIRE! XD So um yeah, see ya next time. Look out for refernces to the show, 'Taka's Guard' and sometimes past events, ok? Oh and look out for little teasers for the next gen Guard appearing in another story ok?;) Peace! Category:The Dark Roar Returns Category:Gracekim12 Category:Fanfiction